Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee
Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee is a crossover fighting game developed by Toys for Bob and published by THQ in association with Disney Interactive for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance. It is the second game in the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series, following the 2000 release of the original game and the sequel to Disney Magical Smash Bros.. It was released in various video game consoles around the start of the 2002 year. The game features characters from Disney franchises such as Charmy the Speedy Fawn, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, and The Lion King. The stages and gameplay modes make references to, or take their designs from these franchises as well. Melee includes all playable characters from the first game in the series and also adds characters from franchises such as Monsters, Inc., of which neither the movie or it's games have been released in Japan at the time. Melee's gameplay system offers an unorthodox approach to the fighting game genre with a counter that measures damage with increasing percentages, rather than a depleting health bar seen in most fighting games. It builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. Following the popularity of its multiplayer gameplay, Melee has been featured in many competitive gaming tournaments, and is one of the most popular fighting games for competitive play. The gameplay of the videogame itself mainly competites with the Super Smash Bros. and Splash Bros. sequels Super Smash Bros. Melee and Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee. Luckily the game measures the height of challenges, even, the melee challenge for the gameplay or story. Playable Characters Veterans * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Mushu * Robin Hood * T.J. Newcomers * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Metal Charmy* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy* * Pete * Milo Thatch * Kida* * Jasmine * Jafar* * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz* * Mulan * Sulley* * Randall* * Lucky and Spot * Ashley Spinelli* * Darkwing Duck* * Captain Mickey* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse) * House of Mouse (House of Mouse)* * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Genie's Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Sherwood Arching Arena (Robin Hood) * Shang's Training Camp (Mulan) * Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)* * Third Street School (Recess) * Andy's Room (Toy Story)* * The Oldie Stadium (Disney Shorts)* * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Battlefield (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee)* * Final Destination (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee)* * Past Agrabah (Aladdin)* * Past Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King)* * Past China Festival (Mulan)* MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items *Pixar Ball (Pixar) *Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Wizard * Crazy Wizard * Mecha Crimson (Final Boss) Event Matches * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee/Event Matches Unlockables * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee/Unlockable Characters * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee/Unlockable Stages Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Fighting Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:THQ Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Tiertex Design Studios games Category:Toys for Bob